The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing technology thereof. More particularly, it relates to a semiconductor device (package) manufactured using a lead frame including a chip mounting portion for mounting a semiconductor chip physically fixed therein, and a technology effectively applicable to a manufacturing technology thereof.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-289892 (Patent Document 1) describes a technology of connecting a lead frame and a radiator plate by connection holes and projections. Specifically, projections are formed at a radiator plate, and connection holes are formed at prescribed sites of the lead frame respectively corresponding to the projections. Then, the projections formed at the radiator plate are fitted into the connection holes formed in the lead frame. As a result, the radiator plate and the lead frame are connected.